Bacon
by terra hotaru
Summary: You're so nice to offer me bacon. I like you." A story of how two small boys become friends. Pre-schooler AkuRoku. Extreme fluff. Dedicated to mei lynn 64. Special thanks to Insanecat6


Written for **Mei Lynn 64**. She gave me the "bacon" word and give me freedom with the type of the fic.

Special thanks to **Insanecat6**, since she gave me the idea of Axel and Roxas as kids in one of her review. Thanks!

Enjoy.

**Bacon**

The playground was filled with screaming kids, having fun, yelling at each other, being teased, running around, sitting on the swings, playing with the sand, building sand castles…some of the pre-schoolers were having their breakfast in their class because their parents were too busy to prepare breakfast for them. So, the school made breakfast for them as requested by their parents. Most kids though, were having fun in the playground during their recess time, playing their day away under the bright sunny sky. The sky that was so brilliantly blue that day. There was no sign of rain at all, which was a relieve, since it had been raining all week for the past weeks. Furthermore, the wind was so violent for the past few days that the kids weren't allowed to play outside at all. So, all the little kids that were about knee-high, all wearing the same soft blue colored shirt uniform that reached their knees and very short yellow pants were on their rampage, enjoying the sunny day as best as they could.

Some were playing tags, some were merely running around, some merely sat and watched, some played with the slides…all the kids were busy playing. All except those who were confined in their classroom to eat breakfast.

A teacher was standing by to watch… making sure that the kids ate all the breakfast before they went outside to play. A Mohawk child gulped down his sunny side egg and hotdogs as fast as he could and then drank the glass of apple juice. "Can I go now?" he said happily, his eyes were bright and big, a soft and sweet expression on his face, hoping that his teacher wouldn't get mad at him for eating so fast and just wanting to play outside as quickly as possible, joining his friends.

"Sure, Demyx. You can go, but next time, don't eat too fast, okay?" the brunette teacher spoke calmly, smiling.

"Sure!"

As the Mohawk blond ran away from the class, a blond that was also in the class watched. Now… all that was left was he and the redhead, the redhead kid that he had never talked to before.

Roxas smiled as he watched Demyx disappeared from the class. He was slowly eating his bread…bread crumbs were all over his face because he was clumsy, but nevertheless, he took his time and ate slowly. He wasn't quite excited with the idea of playing outside. He would rather stay inside and enjoy his breakfast.

Chewing and gulping down silently, he finally finished his bread. The teacher left the classroom then, to talk with another teacher, leaving Roxas and the redhead both inside.

Roxas shyly peeked over to the redhead. The redhead's plate was still full, nothing was touched.

"You're not hungwy?" Roxas asked cutely, taking a fork and forking his sunny side egg. The egg yolk spilled out and making a mess all over the plate. He pouted. "Aww, my egg…" he pouted more, seemingly sad.

The redhead suddenly chuckled, his voice soft and sweet. "You really shouldn't have poked it like that," he commented.

"But…but…" Roxas pouted even more then he crossed his arms. He grinned brightly then, which the redhead found really weird, but adorably cute at the same time. He put down his plastic fork and took the plastic spoon, spooning up the egg and its mess, quickly taking them inside his mouth in one bite. Axel grinned, finding the blond so cute with his mouth full and plump like that. The blond flailed when he realized that the egg was probably too big for his mouth. Axel quickly stood up from where he was standing and took Roxas' cup of orange juice, slowly putting it to the little blond's mouth.

"Drink." He ordered gently.

Roxas complied and drank the juice, holding the cup with his little hands as well as Axel's hand that was holding the little red cup. He gulped and sighed. "I'm better now…" he spoke, huffing a small breath. "Thank you!" he exclaimed brightly. "Uhmmm. What's your name?"

"Axel. You can call me Axel."

Roxas nodded, smiling happily, innocently. "My name's Roxas!"

Axel chuckled. "Yeah." Then, he sat back on his desk, still not touching his food.

"Why aren't you eating?"

Axel didn't answer.

Roxas continued with his breakfast until the last food left was bacon.

"You don't like bacon?" Axel pondered, finally looking at his food and forking his hot dog, taking a bite.

"I love bacon!" Roxas answered happily, his face was filled with the most beaming grin that Axel had ever seen. Axel blushed pink. Roxas was also blushing pink, expressing just how much he loved bacon, the juicy and salty meat that left a sweet taste in his mouth. The kid knew little about its unhealthiness. However, even though he knew, he would probably still love bacon. And the blond kid always save what he loved for last and savor and enjoy the delicious crunchy meat.

Taking the bacon up, Roxas slowly bite into the food and smiled happily, chewing slowly, enjoying the taste. Axel watched, quite amused. And then Roxas finished the bacon. The smile was gone. Roxas pouted. "I finished all my food…" he whispered, pursing his lips, taking up his red cup and slowly downing his orange juice.

He stood up, watching the redhead. "Why are you not eating?" he asked again.

"I'm not really hungry."

"You're not hungwy?" Roxas blinked, his cerulean eyes shiny and shimmering brightly in the sunny day.

"Yeah." Axel nodded.

Roxas titled his head to the side in confusion, but he didn't say anything. "I guess.. I can go outside now." He smiled weakly. He had no friends. He didn't like being outside.

"You don't like playing outside?" Axel was the one asking now.

"Yeah…" Roxas nodded sadly. "I don't have any friends."

_How can such a cute kid like you don't have friends?_

Axel merely nodded. "You can have my breakfast. That way you don't have to…"

"But, but… it your breakfast! I…" the blond contemplated.

"You want the bacon?" Axel grinned. "I can give you it. I don't mind."

"Uhmmm…" Roxas played with his fingers shyly, staring at the floor. Then he raised his head, seemingly having come up with a decision. "It's okay. I'm not hungwy anymore. If I eat anymore, I will be too full." He grinned toothily.

Axel tilted his head to the side, chuckling softly. _Adorable_.

Roxas cleaned up his mess and placed the plate and cup neatly on his table.

Axel drank his watermelon juice, still sitting.

"I guess I have to go outside now?" Roxas mumbled, his sweet smile wasn't on his face.

"I don't know?" Axel replied.

"Yeah…" Roxas nodded, but then he smiled. "Hey, Axel?"

"Yeah?" Axel asked, standing up to eye the blond. Roxas was so much shorter than him, about a head shorter.

Roxas grinned brightly. Innocently, he placed his head on the redhead's shoulder and leaning up. His cheeks were as red as Axel's wild hair, blushing wildly. Then, he leaned in to place a soft kiss on Axel's cheek. So soft and so innocent…

Axel blushed almost immediately, eyes going wide and blinking, froze.

"Huh?" Axel blinked again, looking at his new blond friend.

Roxas' face was red, red as a tomato. "Uhmm… it's because… you're so nice… for offering me the bacon." He said shyly, looking at everywhere but at his new redhead friend, who he thought was intimidating at first. "I like you." He said bluntly.

"Oh.. okay…?" Axel blinked more and then he grinned, feeling his heart thumping with happiness and excitement. "Can you wait for me, Roxas? I'll finish my breakfast."

"Humm?" Roxas raised his head finally.

"After that, we can play together outside. We can be friends."

"We can be fwiends?" Roxas beamed, grinning once again. "Really? We're fwiends?" he asked again.

"Yep, of course." Axel nodded, immediately gulping down his egg and hot dogs and bacon. "Done."

"You're so fast." Roxas cheered.

Axel took Roxas' small hand then. "Let's go play."

Roxas nodded excitedly.

And the innocent blond and the redhead kid ran out of their classroom, hand in hand, embracing the sunlight. Their smiles were as bright as the shining sun that day, beaming gloriously. They played together happily in the playground…the two of them together.

"_I like you too, Roxas."_

--

Don't you just love me when I'm fluffy? Just kidding~


End file.
